


Finding the Rainbow book cover and banners

by dj_aida



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Community: mag7bigbang, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dj_aida/pseuds/dj_aida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Book cover done for BlackRook's Mag7BigBang 2010 <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Mag7BigBang2010/works/319718">entry</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding the Rainbow book cover and banners

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackRook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRook/gifts).



> Textures for all images from Hybrid Genesis at [hgx](http://hgx.livejournal.com/), and the folders and rainbow from a Google search.

The cover:   


Chris with: 

The Judge  


Buck Wilmington  


Nathan Jackson  


Vin Tanner  


Josiah Sanchez  


JD Dunne  


Ezra Standish  


The Judge on his own  



End file.
